Laser cavities or resonators, however complex, typically include two or more mirrors or other reflecting devices that form a closed optical path for rays traveling in a certain direction. An optical element positioned in that closed optical path, which includes mirrors and/or other reflecting devices that form the path, may be referred to as “intra-cavity.” An optical element positioned in the path of light that has departed from the resonator may be referred to as an “extra-cavity” element.
Using extra-cavity partial reflectors as feedback elements with a solitary laser cavity has been attempted in the past with a purpose of achieving single longitudinal mode operation of the otherwise multi-mode laser. Such reflectors, however, were not wavelength-selective devices. Such designs may be referred to as the “coupled-cavity” approach. This approach suffered from instabilities stemming from the non-selective nature of the feedback.
Another approach used was to employ a dispersive element, such as surface diffraction grating, as an extra- or intra-cavity wavelength-selective device in order to induce narrow-band or single longitudinal mode operation of a semiconductor laser. Although successful in a laboratory, this approach results in rather bulky devices, which are difficult to align and to maintain in the field.
A somewhat more practical approach for inducing narrowband operation of a single-transverse mode semiconductor laser proved to be a fiber Bragg grating functioning typically as an extra-cavity element. This device is a narrow-band reflector that functions only in an optical fiber waveguide. It is, therefore, inapplicable to solid-state lasers, laser diode arrays, and, most likely, even to multi-mode (transverse) broad-area high-power single-emitter laser diodes, whether fiber-coupled or not.
The use of a volume Bragg grating element has been suggested as an intra-cavity element to induce single-longitudinal mode (also called single-frequency) operation of a single-transverse mode laser diode. In this approach, the volume Bragg grating element forms the external Bragg mirror of an external-cavity single-spatial mode semiconductor laser diode. However, to the inventors' knowledge, neither the possibility of using a VBG element for extra-cavity narrow-band feedback nor a practical device for achieving narrow-band operation of a single-transverse mode semiconductor laser diodes have been disclosed previously. Furthermore, to the inventors' knowledge, not even the possibility of applying VBG elements to multiple-transverse mode, broad-area laser diodes, laser diode arrays or the possibility of conditioning other attributes of laser emission (such as its spatial mode and temporal profile) have been disclosed previously.
To the inventors' knowledge, there are currently no devices in the market that employ volume Bragg grating elements for conditioning of laser characteristics, nor are there any successful practical devices in the market that use any of the above-mentioned approaches to improve the output characteristics of arrays of lasers.